Previous ring toss skill games using tethered rings have generally had the tethered ring and hook mounted to the ceiling and wall. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,019 describes a tethered ring and hook game kit where the tethered ring is mounted to the ceiling and the hook is mounted to a wall, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,702 describes a wall mounted ring and hook game where both the hook and the arm supporting the tethered ring are mounted to a wall.
To avoid the necessity of mounting to a ceiling or wall, previous ring toss skill games have also used stands to support the apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,917 describes a tethered ring and hook game assembly having legs that may be used to support the game for use indoors or outdoors, such as in the corner of a room or on a playing court. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,498 describes a tethered ring amusement system that includes a base member that can rest on a base surface.
It would be advantageous to have improved apparatus and techniques relating to ring toss skill games. It is desirable to have ring toss skill games that can be used by multiple players, without the need to use the same rings and hooks. For example, it would be advantageous to have a game having multiple rings, hooks, and arms. Previous ring toss skill games are often bulky and not easily collapsible or storable. It would be advantageous to have a ring toss skill game that could be easily foldable and storable.